


A Recipe For

by galaxygerbil



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygerbil/pseuds/galaxygerbil
Summary: “Yes, so, there. What do you think?” Yeri asks, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.Joy hums from her place in front of the hamster’s cage, pouting that Manen isn’t in it. Irene stares at their youngest with a quirked brow, mouth set in an amused grin. Seulgi shrugs, non-committal; but her eyes are twinkling.“I mean it’s the thought that counts, right?” she prods further, a little apprehensive.Irene snorts the same time Joy brightens and laughs, but it’s Seulgi that answers, “Well, yeah, but… you’ve never been good at cooking, though…”Or: Yeri tries to make food for Wendy… and other things that might not be so edible. (Like love.)





	1. Disaster?

 

Wendy is the perfect girlfriend.

Yeri knows this. She wouldn’t have asked the older girl to be hers if she wasn’t; Yeri is picky like that. Ever since she’d been old enough to figure out that she preferred the same gender to have as a significant other, she knew: her girlfriend had to be someone who filled certain criteria.

Firstly, well. She has to be drop-dead gorgeous.

And Wendy _is_. She remembers the first time she’d met the older girl; Yeri a bumbling mess of a part-time waitress and Wendy a clueless beauty new to their little old town. It was actually sort of embarrassing to have a patron repeat her order five times, but Wendy didn’t seem to mind, even offering to write it down for her and stuttering through her own words.

Yeri can’t imagine a universe where she’d let Wendy leave that night without giving her number; or at least, she doesn’t want to.

Secondly, her future girlfriend has to be nice.

And Wendy? She’s practically a saint. Yeri isn’t exactly a menace (okay, she is) yet Wendy always swoops in to save the day with pleasantries and her natural bubbly charm that seemed to convince people that Yeri was, in fact, not cheating at a pinball game (okay, she _was_ ) in the arcade on their first date. And Jesus, what a sight to see Wendy was that night, practically glowing under the neon lights of the arcade— Yeri so badly wanted to kiss her right then and there.

So she did. A peck on the cheek, of course.

Lastly, Yeri’s future girlfriend has to _try_.

God, does Wendy try her very best. In anything and everything, the older girl always gave her 100%. On their second date in a karaoke booth when Yeri was struck dumb by Wendy’s literal concert though it was just the two of them. On their third at a puzzle cafe and Wendy’s concentration was enough to get the entire store interested in their Jenga game. On their fourth when they only had enough time to hang out for fifteen minutes and Yeri watched Wendy poke a tongue out in concentration as the rocks she’d been throwing across the lake skipped three times in succession.

Wendy is perfect.

It therefore makes perfect sense that Yeri has to try hard to be perfect for her too. She loves Wendy and she wants to be the _one_ for her; the girl she’ll always come around back to at the end of the day; the person she’d want to spend all her days and evenings with; the one whose presence is _home_.

Which is why Yeri is going to cook for her.

“Alright, yeah, wait, time out.” Joy says, cross her arms in a T-shape as she sits by the kitchen counter.

Irene purses her lips. “I don’t think the logic that… _allegedly_ … connects it all in your head is coming out of your mouth the way you want it to.” she says, tapping at her temple and then pointing to the youngest’s.

Yeri stomps a foot, disgruntled. “What?! It makes sense! Wendy is perfect, I want to be perfect for her, so I should cook.”

Seulgi shakes her head. “Yeah, no, I don’t think that’s exactly—”

“Okay, whatever, I don’t need your help in justifying this.” Yeri cuts her off while Joy snorts and rolls her eyes. Seulgi’s mumble of _Then why are we here?_ remains unheard by all except Irene. “Besides, you just mix things around and voila. Tummy satiated.”

Joy groans along with the older two. “Cooking is _literally_ a craft, you know. It’s why we have chefs who study for years—”

“I’m going to stop you there because I won’t listen anyway.” Yeri remarks, raising a hand. “Please. You’re my unnies. I need your support in this because I love Wendy and I’m doing this for her.”

The puppy dog eyes work on Seulgi, but not much on anyone else.

“I’m going to start with a salad! See! Harmless!” Yeri tries to convince them as Joy takes a step toward the empty pet area of her and Wendy’s apartment; Irene letting out an amused laugh while Seulgi heaving a big sigh.

She frowns.

“Yes, so, there. What do you think?” Yeri asks, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

Joy hums from her place in front of the hamster’s cage, pouting that Manen isn’t in it. Irene stares at their youngest with a quirked brow, mouth set in an amused grin. Seulgi shrugs, non-committal; but her eyes are twinkling.

“I mean it’s the thought that counts, right?” she prods further, a little apprehensive.

Irene snorts the same time Joy brightens and laughs, but it’s Seulgi that answers, “Well, yeah, but… you’ve never been good at cooking, though…”

“It’s a _salad_. How hard can it be?”

 

* * *

 

“Do you even need this much lettuce?”

“Irene-unnie, it’s a salad. Of course we need lettuce.”

“Not five hundred thousand bags of it, you dumbass. Who let you handle the money?”

“Joy— Don’t talk to Yeri like that.”

“ _Yeah_ Joy, don’t talk to your lunch provider like that.”

“Hah! Assuming we won’t die from overeating lettuce.”

“Did it have to be a _salad_ first? Why couldn’t we start with something… tasty?”

“I don’t take constructive criticism, Seulgi-unnie.”

“Alright, though I do suggest that you only invite me over again when there’s meat.”

“Unbelievable. So you guys only want the good parts of me, huh? Only when I cook what you like?”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely.”

“I mean were you expecting otherwise?”

“You are all banned from this apartment. Forever. I’ll notify Wendy.”

“Oh _fuck_. Um. Yeri?”

“Yes, Seulgi-unnie? I’m kind of busy trying not to chop my fingers off.”

“Yeah… Um, is the bread supposed to be on fire like that…?”

“ _Holy sh—!_ ”

 

* * *

 

_Hey babe. Don’t freak out, but_

**_Short Stuff <3_ ** _: What?_

 _[ You missed a call from_ **_Short Stuff <3_** _. ]_

 **_Short Stuff <3_ ** _: WHAT DID YOU DO?_

 **_Short Stuff <3_ ** _: KIM YERIM I LITERALLY JUST LEFT THREE HOURS AGO_

 _[ You missed a call from_ **_Short Stuff <3_** _. ]_

 _[ You missed a call from_ **_Short Stuff <3_** _. ]_

_Oh yeah! How’d the vet trip go with Manen?_

**_Short Stuff <3_ ** _: He’s fine! Check-up went well. :)_

 **_Short Stuff <3_ ** _: WAIT. WHAT DID YOU DO?_

 _[ You missed a call from_ **_Short Stuff <3_** _. ]_

 _[ You missed a call from_ **_Short Stuff <3_** _. ]_

 **_Short Stuff <3_ ** _: I SWEAR TO GOD, ANSWER ME !!!_

_What’s the magic word?_

**_Short Stuff <3_ ** _: NOW_

_That’s not the magic word :/_

_But anyway, Seulgi-unnie broke our toaster_

_So buy a new one cuz I threw the old one out_

_Get home safely I love you both!!!_

**_Short Stuff <3_ ** _: WHY WAS SH_

 **_Short Stuff <3_ ** _: Never mind. It’s not worth it._

 **_Short Stuff <3_ ** _: Also, we love you too. See you soon babe._

_:)_

_You don’t mind burnt bread in your salad, right?_

 

* * *

 

 **_Panzanella Salad_ ** _\- a recipe by Yeri_

_(serving size for 2 people and 1 hamster  
because no way am I feeding the others when they set the toaster on fire) _

 

_Ingredients_ _:_  
_Lettuce (for the hamster)_  
_Bread in bite-sized pieces (not for the hamster)_  
_Cherry tomatoes_  
_Cucumber_  
_Red onion_  
_Mozzarella_  
_Basil_  
 

_For sauce_ _:_  
_White white vinegar_  
_Lemon_  
_Dijon mustard_  
_Shallot_  
_Garlic_  
_Olive oil_  
_Salt_  
_Black pepper_

 

_Directions_ _:_

  1. _Drizzle some olive oil on bread and mix with salt and pepper. Toast. DO NOT SET TOASTER ON FIRE!!!!!_
  2. _Cut all the veggies (and fruits, because tomato is a fruit) into bite sized pieces_
  3. _Oh well maybe you should cut the onions into smaller bits than bite sized pieces_
  4. _Cut basil as small as possible_
  5. _Toss everything together!!_
  6. _In a separate bowl, mix in together olive oil, white wine vinegar, lemon juice, dijon mustard, shallot (cut into smallest pieces possible), grated garlic, salt and pepper_
  7. _Mix in bread with the veggies_
  8. _Toss everything together_
  9. _Serve salad to people_
  10. _Serve lettuce to hamster_



 


	2. Morning

 

Yeri wakes up in a fluffy bed with her beautiful girlfriend by her side and a brand new toaster in the kitchen.

She slowly stretches and sighs at the sight of Wendy tucked into the sheets like a baby; Yeri making her way closer to plant butterfly kisses on the tip of the older girl’s nose.

Wendy merely hums in her sleep in response.

The younger’s usual Saturday morning routine goes like this: she checks her phone for any work emails and takes a few minutes to respond, then snuggles into Wendy’s warm embrace, and finally spends an hour so browsing social media or checking out cute videos.

Wendy would usually wake up after Yeri’s hour of alone time and proceed to haul them both out of bed to prepare breakfast and feed Manen as Yeri showered. Then they'd eat together and exchange places, Wendy in the shower as Yeri did the dishes, before finally starting their actual day once Yeri fed Manen again (he is a chubby hamster because of this). It was a perfectly okay routine.

But today is not a usual Saturday meant for a usual routine— no— and Yeri is no longer settling for perfectly _okay_. Today, Yeri is trying to be perfect despite the mess yesterday that was burning the toaster down (though that was definitely Seulgi’s fault and not her own).

So, instead of lazing about in bed for an hour and a few minutes, the younger girl gets up to prepare waffles. She sneakily lifts the bed covers and tiptoes out while making sure the door makes barely a click when she closes it.

Perfect.

 

* * *

 

Yeri scoffs as she reads the online recipe and decides that she can most definitely do better than _that_.

That’s not enough butter.

 

* * *

 

“Yerimmie?!”

Welp, there goes that idea.

And the waffle maker, too, unfortunately.

Yeri watches in morbid fascination as the batter burns and ruins the crevices of the device and the caramels melt out the sides in a creepily disgusting way; the smoke clearing way enough for her to see Wendy’s frazzled state by the doorway to their bedroom.

“Hey babe.” Yeri greets her, dazed and wondering how things could go wrong so _quickly_ — she hadn’t even been in the kitchen for thirty minutes.

Wendy, always the first to panic _and_ find a solution, pulls the plug out of the socket and is struck speechless by the mess.

“I was trying to make breakfast, but that didn’t work out so well.” the younger girl remarks.

Before Wendy can stop her, Yeri opens the waffle maker and stares at the monstrosity that is both an overcooked and undercooked waffle in one.

“This is still salvageable, fortunately.” she happily beams, raking the… thing... out with a fork and proceeding to place it on a plate. _Don’t forget about the butter_.

“Uhh… Do we really need that much butter?” Wendy asks tentatively when she comes closer to bump her chin on the younger girl’s shoulder.

Yeri makes a sound near a snort. “Of course! It wouldn’t taste the same without it.” she says, peeling away the wrapper of the dairy product and letting it plop down directly on top of the ‘waffle.’

Wendy nods numbly. “Okay.” she agrees. “Alright, fair point, but… the _entire_ stick?” she whimpers as Yeri muscles her way through the burnt pieces and scoops up the raw waffle mix.

“Well how else do you expect to bite into it?” Yeri cackles, folding the waffle around the stick of butter and driving a carving fork through it all. Then she holds it up for Wendy to take a bite.

A beat.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

* * *

 

 

Yeri lets Wendy lead them to an outdoor table at a nearby quirky restaurant. It was a cozy little place tucked into a far corner of their little town— quite a bit away from their apartment and even the diner where they’d first met. She watches the few cars pass by on their way around the city.

The food here is amazing, and the couple regularly takes time out of their busy schedules to eat here once in a while. Yeri isn’t really _complaining_ , but…

“What’s with the pout?” Wendy asks, raising a brow as she flips through the menu though they’ve already got their favorites and the waiters know it too.

The younger woman shakes her head and just gently picks at the corner of their wooden table after a few seconds.

In front of her, Wendy shifts in her seat. “Yerimmie? I’m sorry I didn’t eat your waffle… thing…” she tries to say, placing the menu down so she can look Yeri in the eye.

Yeri, in response, just picks up the discarded list and uses it to block the elder’s gaze.

“Yerimmie~” Wendy gently calls for her. “It was literally a slab of butter wrapped with a waffle that was both burnt and raw. I don’t know how you expected me to eat or try to swallow even a bite of that monstrosi— Are you crying?!”

“What! _No_.” Yeri quickly answers, placing the menu down so her face is in full view once again.

Wendy grins and pinches her cheek, Yeri trying her hardest to frown. “Don’t hide that beautiful face from me~”

Yeri lets out a sigh, frustrated. “It’s just— I.” she tries to say, waving her hands as if their movement would push the words out. “I— I don’t know how to say it.”

“Just take your time.” Wendy says gently.

She runs her hands through her hair as Wendy nods to the waiter with a smile, going almost _mad_ with just how… amazing Wendy is. Maybe she could start from there.

“You’re perfect. You know that, right?”

Wendy starts with surprise before teasing her. “Well, I could always use a reminder…”

Yeri rolls her eyes in response.

“ _Wait_. Are you proposing to me? _Here_?” Wendy’s eyes are as wide as saucers as she looks around, the restaurant still the same though they were the only ones in the outside seating area despite the wonderful weather. Even the roads were quiet; and the music playing was quite romantic.

Yeri almost leaps off the table. “Proposing? I’m not even thirty!”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean? Neither am I!”

“Then all the more reason not to propose _now_ , idiot!”

“You really just called me perfect only to end up calling me an idiot after.” Wendy laughs her big, sweet, perfect laugh, and Yeri’s frustration melts off her being in waves. Leave it to Wendy to make everything better without actually doing anything.

“Idiot.” the younger woman mumbles, kicking the smaller woman under the table.

Wendy seems to know that whatever Yeri’s worries were, they’d been cleared away. “You can talk to me if it’s really that serious.”

She lets her eyes linger on the features of the other woman; all big eyes and fluffy cheeks and the shape of her lips that leave a permanent smirk on them. Yeri gulps, thinking of how she’d probably saved a damn country in a previous life to deserve this girl, then nods. “I know. It’s not. I just want you to be happy with me.” she murmurs.

“I am. I’m _happiest_ with you.” Wendy reassures her, reaching over to hold her hand.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, listen here, you little slut with abs.” Yeri hisses as she shifts in bed. “I’m going to strip you down until you’re naked as the day you were born, and there’s absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it. You can try to hide your secrets, but I _will_ find them out, and then I’m going to fucking—”

“Yerim, _please_ , for the love of God, it’s _midnight_. Can you keep it down?” Wendy mumbles from the other side of the bed, through the pillow she has over her head.

Yeri caresses the older girl’s hair. “Sorry babe.” she whispers. “I’ll be outside.” she says, slipping on a shirt and pulling up the blankets to cover Wendy’s mostly bare form. “Sleep tight.”

She steps out of the room and gets on the couch, glaring all the while at the online recipe she’d found, this time opting to stay true to the book and only _barely_ tweaking it.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, her attempt at providing Wendy a delicious breakfast in bed is very much successful.

“Are you full?” Yeri asks when she spies the clean plate and Wendy’s rosy cheeks.

The older woman grins and pats the space beside her on the bed. “Not quite. I could use some dessert.” she says, beckoning Yeri to come closer. And she does. Come. Closer, she means.

Suffice to say, Manen got his regular two breakfasts served a bit late that Sunday.

 

* * *

 

**_Morning Waffles_  ** _\- a recipe by Yeri_

_(serving size for 1 perfect girlfriend_

_because the chef has already eaten enough for several people with all the taste testing)_

 

_Ingredients_ _:_

_Half a cup of water_

_A cup of sugar_

_Heavy cream_

_Waffle mix_

_Eggs_

_Salt_

_Butter_

 

_Directions_ _:_

  1. _Try to make your own version. Fail. Break the waffle maker. Buy a new one._
  2. _Follow the instructions on the waffle mix box and don’t forget to add the eggs and a little salt. Put into the new waffle maker_
  3. _In a pan, bring heavy cream to a boil._
  4. _In a different pan, mix together water and sugar. Add heavy cream a quarter at a time into it._
  5. _Set aside the caramel to cool._
  6. _When the waffles (aka pancakes with abs) are done, plate up_
  7. _Drizzle on the caramel sauce_
  8. _Put an incredibly tiny square of butter on top_
  9. _Serve to beautiful girlfriend in bed and receive thanks in the form of kisses and love_



 


End file.
